It Was A Mistake
by CosmicButton
Summary: This fan fiction takes place one week after episode 5x10 Running to Stand Still where Haley asks Nathan for a divorce. This is my fist Naley fanfic so please review! Has some Jimmy-Jam! One-shot Please R


**It Was A Mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Tree Hill, just rub it in my face why don't you! Although if I had James Lafferty…

A/N I know Jamie might be a bit out of character at first since the last episode he told Haley that he hated her but I just couldn't bring myself to write him as always hating his mum! Hopefully you readers don't mind too much. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

It had been a week. It had been the worst week of his life. He hadn't seen them at all since she asked for the ... He had to see them both especially his son. He didn't know how but he would see them that night no matter what. Nathan got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. He made his way to the door.

Once Nathan had opened the door he had come across a sight he hadn't expected. It was pouring down with rain and there was lightening occurring every five seconds. This wasn't normal for Tree Hill. Nathan let out a small smile it was just like he and Haley had liked it, raining…

Nathan then realised that he luck was seriously lacking. He didn't have his car with him. The house he and Haley had shared was fifteen blocks from Lucas' house. He would just have to make a run for it because he was desperate to see Jamie and well it goes without saying that he was desperate to see Haley and be able to show his love and affection for her. Nathan stepped out into the street and started making his way to the place he so badly wanted to be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxNALEYxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haley was stressed; it had been the worst week of her life. Every thought she had was about Nathan. If she received a penny for every thought she had about Nathan in the last week alone, she would be a millionaire. She couldn't help but question whether or not her choice to divorce Nathan was the right one.

"Mama?" a small voice said. Haley looked up to find Jamie was standing there. She tried to put on a smile and try and make it seem as though nothing was wrong.

"Jamie shouldn't you be in bed? I tucked you in half an hour ago," Haley said a little annoyed.

"I can't sleep mama," Jamie said in a sad voice.

"Hey Jamie what's wrong?" Haley said picking up her son.

"I'm scared." Haley looked at Jamie with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion about why Jamie was scared. There was a sudden rumble of thunder and Jamie let out a squeal. It was then that Haley understood than her 4-year old son was scared of the lightening.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, you don't need to be scared of the lightening. I swear it won't hurt you!" Haley said trying to console Jamie.

"I want daddy!" Jamie exclaimed. Haley was a little surprised at the sudden want for his dad. To tell the truth Jamie had hardly spoken to her especially after he said he wished Carrie was his mama. He hadn't spoken about his father once since he had fallen into the swimming pool and nearly drowned. On one level Haley was glad that he didn't comment about Nathan however she knew it would be worse when they did talk about him if she put it off but she let it happen anyway.

"Jamie you're father isn't coming home for a while," Haley said.

"Why?" Jamie demanded to know.

"Mummy and daddy aren't getting on very well with each other and so daddy moved out and he isn't coming back Jamie." Haley said tentatively.

"Why did daddy have to move? Is it because you keep shouting at him? I saw you yelling at daddy before I fell into the water." Haley's eyes started to water up.

"No no it's not that." Haley said a little upset at what Jamie had said. "Daddy did something bad and so mummy doesn't want daddy to be around." Jamie stared at his mama and started to get angry.

"It's all your fault! You told Nanny Carrie to leave and now you've told daddy to leave! I hate you."

"James Lucas Scott, you will never speak to your mother like that again. She loves you a lot and Nanny Carrie does not. You hear me? If I ever hear you say that to Haley again I will not be happy," Nathan said. Haley was surprised at how Nathan had suddenly appeared in the room but couldn't help but be slightly happy that Nathan had stuck up for even if it was to their 4 year old son.

"Daddy!" Jamie screamed running up to Nathan and hugging him. "I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean it! I just said it for no reason I was mad that mummy said that she didn't want you here. Daddy promise you won't stay away for this long ever again?" Jamie asked.

Nathan looked straight into Jamie's hazel eyes before answering. "I promise Jimmy Jam that I will never leave you and mummy again for longer than two days." Jamie broke into a huge smile. "Jamie isn't it way past your bedtime? Huh. Come on lets get you into your warm awaiting bed." Nathan said leading Jamie to his bedroom without saying anything to Haley.

Once Nathan had tucked Jamie into bed he bent down and kissed Jamie's forehead. "I love you Jamie! No matter what you think I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Jamie said while yawning. "Stay with me daddy." Nathan couldn't help but smile at what he son had asked.

"Sure son," Nathan said as he took off his shoe and lay next to Jamie on his single bed.

"Are you ever coming home daddy?" Jamie asked.

"I hope so." Nathan turned to look at Jamie to find that he had fallen asleep. Nathan stayed in the position that he was in for a few minutes before he got up to face the world – well Haley wasn't quite the world but she was his whole world.

Nathan closed the door and turned around and jumped in surprise to see Haley standing straight in front of him. He looked at her closely and noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Haley," Nathan started before being interrupted.

"Don't Nathan, just stop it. Just leave!"

"Okay but before I leave I have to tell you something because I will never be able to live with myself if I don't tell you. You are my life Haley. When I look into your eyes I know that you can see into my soul and can see into yours. To look in your eyes is like to gaze into the sky, so beautiful with the stars. Your smile lights up any room and you're simply beautiful in every way on the inside and the outside. I will always love you Haley - always and forever."

Haley had tears streaming down her face. She knew Nathan meant every word, she didn't know how but she knew. It was a feeling inside her, a gut feeling but not quite. It was stronger than a gut feeling.

Haley then did something that she would have absolutely gone against five minutes ago. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Nathan square on the lips. She opened her mouth and Nathan after recovering from shock, slipped his tongue into her mouth and battled with her tongue. Haley then pulled out of the kiss. She looked at the ground. What was she doing?

"Haley," Nathan prompted.

"Please Nathan don't do this to me," Haley pleaded.

"Haley I love you!" Nathan forced on her.

"God I love you too Nathan! But that doesn't make everything better!" Haley yelled quietly making sure not to wake Jamie up.

"I know Haley. But I need you to understand that I never wanted to hurt you or put our marriage in jeopardy. I know I should have told you about Carrie's antics much earlier on but I didn't know how because the timing was never right. I tried countless times Haley and then she just kissed me and I was about to tell you but then you were upset about Lucas and Peyton's kiss and you said that situations like that were better left unsaid."

"Don't use that as an excuse Nathan! Don't blame it on timing! Don't you dare! It's a total different story Nathan when you're married to someone," Haley said angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way Haley. I should have known better but I don't think I can live without you Haley. When you left for the tour years ago I nearly committed suicide countless times and that was near the beginning of our marriage and now after so many years, I don't know what I will do."

"Nathan…"

"No Haley. Whenever I'm not with you my heart burns. I feel as tough I have this huge whole in my heart that only you can fill. Please Haley take me back, I'm begging you," Nathan said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Okay," Haley stated in a small voice.

"What?" Nathan said surprised.

"Okay." Haley repeated, "But if you ever kiss another woman again it's over Nathan. I will not keep putting myself out there. This is your last chance Nathan, you are so damn lucky that I love you so much and that I don't know how I'll live without you."

Nathan didn't know what to say. "Thank you Haley. Thank you so much. I will not let you down I promise. You and Jamie are my life."

Haley smiled for the first time since she asked Nathan for a divorce last week, upon hearing Nathan's words. "You're my life too Nathan."

* * *

So what did you think? I thought it was alright… I'm not sure. I'm no too good at writing arguments. I found my work a bit cheesy as well but who cares! Well this is the first ever piece of fan fiction I have written about Naley which is weird since I love them. I also love Leyton! Rooting for them to get back together, Lindsay needs to go! Also rooting for Naley to be saved! Anyway please review, I want to know what your thoughts are. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh and sorry about any spelling or grammatical mistakes made.

Thanks!  
Ash  
xxxx


End file.
